Monopolize
by kagayaspirits
Summary: Sometimes, it is hard to tell whether you are in control or not.


First fic for my ultimate favorite pairing USxUK!!! *throw confetti and sing Xmas songs* It was invented all out of a blue (again, and even though the writey-mood hasn't come to me as frequently as I wished, oh well, I'm happy to be able to write (and not so crappy I hope :D).

Am kinda afraid that I ruined something canon about these twos when I typed (not like I'm totally clueless about USxUK -am a proud fangirl- but I can't make sure I didn't type something weird while being rather tired and doujinshi-moody), so please let me know if I messed up anywhere!

Enjoy! Take this as my Christmas gift for all you fellow USxUK fangirls ^^ *dress Fin-chan in cute Santa Claus's costume*

*******

Monopolize, monopolize,

Monopolize, monopolize.

*******

It was easy to monopolize a baby.

He was far away from everyone else in the world, he was small and weak and totally dependent. He was a lonely child, hatched from a blue-shelled egg in the New World.

He was just a chick who couldn't help but follow you everywhere.

Because you chose him and he chose you.

It was easy to be the center of his world. It was easy to create a paradise in the West, where there were only you and him, away from the wars and crisis back at home. It was easy, holding hands, running along the blooming hills of daisies and daffodils. It was easy, smiling into the wild wind and watching his face shining up at sunset. It was easy to hold him in your arms, hearing his childish laughter flowing in the thick and rich air surrounding you. It was easy to take him home, asleep on your shoulders while mumbling about tomorrow. It was easy to put him into bed, kiss him goodbye on the hair and cheeks, look at his peaceful smile and his little frame snuggling into the blanket.

It was easy to have him, only for you and you alone.

*******

It was easy to monopolize a child.

He was secluded from the rest of the world, safe and sound in your warm cocoon of silk. He was locked up on his own land, which only had one door and only you had the key. He was free to explore his land, to play in the woods, to go fishing in the river, to play with his little brother.

As long as he never tried to tear away his shield.

And always jumped into your waiting arms as you get off the deck of the ship. And showered you with smile and warmth and sunshine.

It was so easy to manipulate a child.

It was so easy to make him follow you everywhere, do the things you made him do, eat the things you cooked for him, wear the things you gave him. It was so easy to make him cry with every departure you made. It was so easy to make him smile with joy with every ship you took to the New World.

He was in your hands, precious, breakable, unique. His fate was yours to decide. His heart was yours to control. He was yours, forever yours.

He was supposed to.

*******

It was still easy to monopolize a teenager.

The last time you came to the land, he was already waiting at the port. His face was already filled with various emotions, from worry to sadness and longing and hope. He was restless, kept on watching into the horizon for a familiar sail. He was the usual impatient and loving child you left on this land.

He still smiled peacefully when you held him tight, he still told you tales about his new discoveries, he still made that puppy face when asking you to stay longer. He still frowned at the tuxedo you brought him.

He still cried when you waved your hand goodbye.

Being an old country, you didn't realize how rebellious a teenager could be.

The next time you came to the land, he wasn't waiting at the port.

You heard he was gathering his men, was thinking of a rebellion, was thinking of that.

Independence.

Independence.

Independence.

Wrong. Wrong. WRONG!

That child would never leave you.

That child would never betray you.

That child would never make you cry.

That child would never point his gun at you.

That child would never think of being independent from you.

That child would never…

"Who is that man standing in front of me?

Why is he here on his sacred land that belongs to us only?

Why is he pointing his gun at me?

Why is he looking at me as if he was going to cry?

Why is it raining?

Why am I fighting with him?

Why can't I shoot him?

Who are you?

Where did you take him to?

Please, give him back to me

I'll give you my colonies, my people, my land, my everything

Just please, don't take him away from me

Don't break this wall that I built for us.

Please, give me back!!!

Give me back Alfred…"

You could have just shot him nicely at the heart.

You could have just commanded his people to withdraw and accept their fate.

You could have just abadoned him and looked for another, more obedient child.

You could have just finished this all.

Standing in front of you was a man.

He was no longer a child, your precious gem hidden in the West.

You could no longer monopolize him.

You could only ask what fate had done to you both.

*******

You could no longer monopolize him.

You could no longer have him in your hands, could no longer treasure him, take care of him, cook him dinner, give him your handmade toys, dress him up for parties, run on the fields with him, watch the dawn with him.

You couldn't even cry for him.

All you could do was to cry for yourself every single 4th of July.

His birthday. The day he graduated from you. The day he no longer belong to you. The day he broke away from his cocoon, emerged as a glorious Monarch butterfly. The day he quitted being monopolized by you. The day he became the United States of America.

You, that wine bastard, as well as the losers of the World War, began to realize that it was he who had started to monopolize everyone else on the world, the ones outside the warm cocoon he once was in.

You laughed bitterly, how ironic fate could be!

*******

You hadn't cried for a long time, ever since that rainy day under the far sky of the New World.

You could only find single drop of tear every world meeting you had, seeing him, that arrogant child who used to cling onto your shirt all the time, laughing and chatting happily with the others.

You cried for yourself, seeing the smile that used to belong to you only, watching him clinging onto other people like he used to do to you, having so much fun with the crowd in which you don't belong.

*******

He had learnt to monopolize you all so well.

*******

"Hey Arthur."

"What is this?"

"I love Francis's dinner more than this shitty thing I'm eating, it's awful!"

"Why you… Who asked me to cook dinner for him, hmm? You bastard!"

"I love Kiku's place more than here, he has this wonderful thing called 'heating table', way more fun that the lame old fireplace!"

"You wanna die or something you jerk, talking like that to my place?"

"Are you mad, Arthur?"

"Am I mad, you ask if I'm mad?? You know, if your friends' places are so awesome and everything, why don't you just go…"

"Anyway, I'm done with eating!"

"Listen to people when they're talking to you!"

"Nah, see ya later!"

"By the way, I love you more than everyone else in this world!"

*******

Monopolize, monopolize.

Monopolize, monopolize.

It is a dangerous game. You never know if you're monopolizing or being monopolized.

"Isn't either way is fine?"

"Huh?"

"The monopolize thing. Does it matter what we do?"

"Why not?"

"We both win, don't we? No matter what role we take."

"Mmm, you're warm, Arthur! Did you finally decide to show me your affection?"

"Nah, I just thought that you were right."

"Bout what?"

"Oh, nothing. Nevermind, tomorrow will you go watch the sunset with me?"

*******

Monopolize, monopolize.

"Hey Alfred."

"What is it, Kiku?"

"When did he stop monopolizing you?"

"You mean Arthur?"

"Well, yes."

"Never. He's never stopped monopolizing me. He's just too nice to realize that himself."

Really, Arthur, you've always monopolized me.


End file.
